


Jovial Massage

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [5]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Massages, Nurses & Nursing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad gives Nigel a medical massage.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Kudos: 3





	Jovial Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, medical massages do exist, in case you don't know.
> 
> These massages are used for pain management, circulation improvement, and stress reduction, among other things.
> 
> It's all right here:  
> https://dreamclinic.com/massage-therapy/differences-spa-massage-medical-massage

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door patient ward, in the spa room. Nigel (in his pyjamas) is lying on the massage table in a supine position. Chad slowly enters the room and closes the door behind him; the teen is holding a clipboard in his hand]_

**Chad:** Phew, sorry I’m late... _again_. You know those galactic operatives that wanted to see you because they were worried about you? [Nigel nods] Well...they returned, and I had to tell them _again_ that _absolutely_. _Nobody_. _Gets to see the patient_. [through gritted teeth] _Until the patient is_ _ **fully healed**_. [sighing out of frustration/exasperation] Seriously, _how many times_ do I have to tell them to _ **leave you alone?!**_ Like, I get that they’re worried, but...! I...!

_[Chad lowers his head and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. When he finishes his deep breaths, he slowly raises his head to see that Nigel is giving him a confused yet sympathetic expression]_

**Chad:** [sheepishly] Sorry about that. Um, I _did_ have another talk with Numbuh Infinity, though, and he said pretty much the same thing as before: “Focus on Nigel and _Nigel_ _**alone**_ ”. [gratefully] Man, am I glad he’s on _our_ side!

_[Nigel smiles and nods at Chad, who returns the gesture]_

**Chad:** Yeah. [clearing his throat and looking through his clipboard] So, anyway, I’m supposed to give you a massage today-- [Nigel claps his hands] – to help reduce your muscle tension, and to help lower your cortisol levels. [chuckling and blushing] Um, sorry for the lecture. Do you, uh, want me to start the massage now? [Nigel eagerly nods] Okay, good. Let’s get started, then.

_[Chad walks up to the bed, places the clipboard on a nearby desk, and slowly/gently places his hands on Nigel’s scalp. The younger boy blushes a bit and hums happily as Chad gently presses his fingers against his scalp and face]_

**Chad:** Hmm, I see....Uh huh....Okay. Um, Nigel, you feeling okay? [Nigel hums happily in response] Alright, great. I’m just gonna keep massaging your scalp...[lightly pulling/massaging Nigel’s ears]...and I’m also going to start massaging your ears. This should remove the pressure and pain from...uh, your body, so, um...just close your eyes and relax, okay? [Nigel slowly closes his eyes] Yeah, that’s it.

_[Chad keeps pressing his fingers against Nigel’s scalp and ears, which makes the younger boy sigh happily]_

**Chad:** [humming happily] (Wow, I’m not the one getting a massage here, but it sure _feels_ like I am. I forgot what I was so angry about earlier. What was I ranting about again...?...Ah, if I forgot about it, then it probably wasn’t that important.)

_[Chad continues the scalp/face/ear massage for a few more minutes. After that, he slowly moves his hands down to Nigel’s shoulders and starts massaging the patient’s shoulders/collarbone. Nigel sighs happily at the gentle touch, which makes Chad’s already red face get even redder]_

**Chad:** (I, uh...wow. Guess this kid _really_ missed my massages or something...)

 _[Chad starts to press_ _and rub_ _his fingers against Nigel’s neck_ _and upper chest_ _. Nigel winces a bit_ _every time Chad presses on his trigger points, but the patient quickly relaxes and releases a big sigh of pleasure as Chad keeps up the trigger point massage]_

 **Chad** : [trying to suppress his squeal] (This kid is so _adorable_!) [chuckling playfully] (...Hmm, I wonder if there’s a way to make him even more adorable...?) [starting to whisper into Nigel’s ear] Hey~

_[Nigel shudders a bit. Chad gently massages Nigel’s collarbone/neck as he continues to whisper into his ear]_

**Chad:** Did you miss my super soft voice, Nigel~? [Nigel shudders and nods] Well, I don’t blame you. My voice is oh so soft and _gentle_...[pressing his fingers against Nigel’s collarbone]...ah, you want to listen to my soothing voice for _hours_ , don’t you?

_[Nigel releases a big sigh of pleasure from the combination of Chad’s gentle touch and soft voice]_

**Chad:** Is that a yes~? [Nigel slowly nods] Okay, let’s see...what should I talk about...? Hmm, how about I talk about something relevant: cortisol. Cortisol is _very_ important; it regulates blood pressure, it controls your sleep, it keeps your energy levels high...ah, it has _so many_ important functions. But if you have _too much_ cortisol in your system, then you’re gonna feel _very_ sick. [lightly caressing Nigel’s collarbone/shoulders] So that is why you’re getting a massage right now. I don’t want you to get sick, okay~?

_[Nigel shudders some more. After about ten minutes, Chad slowly lifts his fingers off of Nigel and moves his face away so that he can see the absolutely blissful look on his patient’s face]_

**Chad:** [clearing his throat] So...how do you feel? Is your muscle tension gone?

_[Nigel hums happily as he nods]_

**Chad** : Excellent. [looking through the clipboard again] Now, let’s see here...hmm, okay. Alright, listen up, because this is _very_ important. You see, I want to make sure that your cortisol stays at a healthy level, so...you’re gonna be getting more massages. [looking over at Nigel] How do you feel about that?

_[Nigel turns very red and slowly puts a hand on his heart, as if to prevent it from beating out of his chest]_

**Chad:** [cheerfully] Yeah. That’s what I figured! (You’re not the only one who’s excited for future massages, Nigel!)

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Related fanart:  
> https://otamiyuki.tumblr.com/post/120808404817/teen274x1  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/628909414738444288/okay-but-yknow-how-chad-is-basically-the-buff
> 
> -Related links:  
> https://www.cranialtherapycentre.com/a-beginners-guide-to-craniosacral-therapy/  
> https://www.painscience.com/tutorials/trigger-points.php  
> https://www.bodyback.com/pages/trigger-points  
> http://www.triggerpoints.net/


End file.
